


Evil Supernatural Revenge

by Deirana



Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: Trainee Sina takes revenge on her work colleague, who makes life in her office hell. To do this, she uses a gift that no one knows about.
Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764829





	1. The Office Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of my "Corona stories" or distraction stories. These stories have nothing to do with the virus. That doesn't happen in the stories. But that's why I called this series because in the time when life had sunk more or less everywhere because of Corona, I was distracted by writing and some stories came out.   
> I published the stories in FF.de on German under my name "Deira". Here at AO3 I have summarized it as a series.
> 
> These are more or less creepy horror stories. Some are really evil, others rather harmless. This is one of the harmless. I wish you a lot of fun reading.
> 
> The other Corona Distraction stories do not need to be read to understand this story. All stories exist independently of each other.
> 
> Here's a little revenge for apprentices who have caught real office dragons as trainers. Of course, fortunately (I hope) this is not the rule. Of course, sometimes it's the other way around, and poor instructors are grapping with creepy apprentices. But it's just a story. A nasty colleague did not think about it and had no idea that the new trainee had an unusual ability. But don't worry, it's bloodless. The story will get two chapters. Here's the first.
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun reading.

Sina hated her training company. She trained as an office clerk in a small office and actually she had been happy when she got the training job. The boss Mr. Brandt, an older gentleman, made a very friendly impression on her at first sight and he had led the eighteen-year-old everywhere on her first day of work and showed her everything.

Until recently Sina had gone to school and she had done a very good Abitur. She had been sure that the world was now open to her. And she wanted to make money. That's why she decided against studying, which might take years. She wanted to move out at home and rent her own small apartment.

Of course, her salary was far from sufficient. But it was a start and she had started her work very motivated.

The first two weeks had also been quite pleasant. She got along very well with Anja, the second and final year of her apprenticeship, even though she had warned her about the office dragon, Mrs. Maus.

"Be careful, she likes to scream around and is not particularly matter-of-fact when it comes to criticism. It will make you understand that you are an earthworm in their eyes."

To Sina's and Anja's luck, Ms. Maus was on vacation at the moment, and only two other women worked with them in the office. The first of them, Mrs Bauer, was an elderly lady who was about to retire. She stayed out of the daily office fights and occasionally sent the trainees off to get her a piece of cake from the nearby baker.

The other colleague, Mrs Dahmen, was a woman in her forties who could sometimes be very nice. For the first week she had explained some things to Sina and took over her induction.

Unfortunately, she was not very patient and wanted her instructions to be followed immediately, regardless of whether Sina or Anja were busy with something else.

"I need a few copies," she shouted through the office on the eighth day, while Sina and Anja were busy opening and stamping the daily mail.

Mr Brandt had told them to open the post as soon as possible as he was waiting for important documents.

But ms. Dahmen's copies were a priority, and she then chose Sina as her victim to accuse her of not following instructions. 

This ultimately led to both girls getting into trouble with Mr. Brandt, who otherwise stayed out of the office.

Such incidents piled up, even though Ms. Dahmen also showed her nice side in between and occasionally fetched particles from the bakery or handed out an ice cream. It wasn't just the cake-addicted Mrs. Bauer, who liked to eat what she brought with a broad smile.

By and large, Ms. Dahmen was reasonably well off, once you had adjusted to her whims.

But then Ms. Maus returned from her vacation. She entered the office in a bad mood and then complained loudly to Ms. Dahmen that it had rained at her holiday resort all the time.

Neither she nor her husband had enjoyed this trip, and to make matters worse, her husband had also caught a severe cold when he took a hike despite the bad weather.

Now he coughed all night and brought Ms. Maus for her well-deserved sleep.

But she did not let her anger out for her sick husband. After all, there were also trainees...

"Anja, Sina, I have work for you, which you please do before you go to vocational school. What you can't do is reworked after school," she said, pushing a large pile of papers into Sina's arm, which she could barely carry at once.

"Please copy them, each the demand and the back. And I need every copy ten times. And sort everything right afterwards. Not that anything gets confused," she told Sina, before turning to Anja.

"We're discussing this settlement now. This is the biggest rubbish I've ever seen! Imagine if that had gone out to a customer!"

Sina spent the rest of the day at the copier and stayed even longer in the evening, as she had to attend vocational school in the meantime.

Around 10 p.m., she finally left the office and became annoyed because she had missed the bus. She was facing a five-kilometre walk in pouring rain through a piece of forest.

She shook her head and retreated to the entrance of a shop that had, of course, already closed. She wasn't allowed to do what she was going to do. Her parents had sharpened it up from an early on. But she had no choice.

She made sure that no one saw her, then she thought of her room in her parents' apartment – and was there the next moment.

Relieved, she dropped on her bed and took off her shoes when the door opened. Her mother looked at her shaking her head. "That was really late today. Did you miss the bus and therefore teleprotz teletop...

"Teleported, Mom," Sina corrected her mother, who didn't have that ability. 

Strictly speaking, she was very rare in her rather large family. Only a distant great-uncle seemed to have inherited the gene to teleportation as well. According to the family legend, it had first occurred in the Middle Ages and one of her ancestors had saved himself from the battlefield after a lost battle.

The family was not too proud of this ancestor. But Sina could not blame the man and believed that he had chosen the better in the alternative of being pierced by a sword or returning home. Especially since the battle had already been lost anyway and all his comrades were no longer alive. His decision also meant that he could marry afterwards and have children with his wife, and that there were only a few offspring with his ability.

But the family had always been wary of making this secret public, and even most of their relatives thought it was a legend.

"You shouldn't do that! Imagine someone getting that! Nobody can handle anything like that," Sina's mother said, but then sighed. "Of course I also understand that you didn't want to walk in the dark during the soaking weather. But please don't do that in the future!"

Of course, she promised her mother that in the future she would renounce her ability, which hardly anyone but her great-uncle had. It was really better if the rest of humanity didn't know that there was such a thing at all.

The next days and weeks in the training company did not go very well for Sina. After six months, she was on the verge of throwing everything in and dropping out of her education. But she didn't want to. She actually enjoyed the job. She wrote good grades in vocational school and had already made friends there.

If only Mrs Maus and some days Mrs Dahmen had not been present...

One day, she and Anja were working overtime again, and the older trainee was not allowed to attend her exam preparation course because she had to look for a written paper that was wrongly pinned into a wrong file, sina's patience thread broke.

The elder sat weeping in front of a file folder and she herself had just had to let herself have a strong eneder, because she had filled out a form incorrectly.

She had done this for the first time and would have been quite willing to learn to do better in the future.

Instead, in addition to the incorrectly filled out form, other criticisms were also criticized. Her handwriting, which admittedly wasn't too beautiful. Your style of clothing. Her hairstyle. 

Also that evening she came home late, though not so late, and swore that it would not go on like this.

Luckily, her Easter holidays were about to arrive and she had taken a week off. She would travel with her parents and fly to Greece. So she had an alibi if she would play Ms. Mouse maybe a few pranks....

And so, on the second evening she spent in Greece, she teleported from her hotel room to the office. It was just before midnight. Ghost hour.

She stepped at her unloved colleague's desk and thought it was good that Anja also had an alibi. She had also gone on holiday to Spain for a week, so she could not be held responsible for the pranks that followed.

Sina put on a few gloves. After all, she didn't want to leave fingerprints. Then she went into the office kitchen and put on a large pot of coffee.... 


	2. The Revenge of the Trainees

Sina giggled as she took the coffee pot out of the machine and filled it into the warm-up can, which no one except Ms. Maus was allowed to use. Then she took the cup of the unloved colleague, on which, fittingly, a dragon, who was eating a little mouse, was pictured.

She went to her colleague's desk and placed the cup next to the keyboard. It was common for Ms. Maus to drink a cup of coffee at work and then refill it with the coffee from her jug.

Sina poured coffee into the cup and didn't stop when it was full. Instead, she filled half the contents of the jug into the cup and much of the drink ran over the PC keyboard, the desk and finally dripped onto the floor.

She couldn't suppress a grin when she finally picked up the colleague's printer and carried it on to the window sill at the other end of the room. Mrs Maus would have no idea who was responsible, because Mrs Dahmen and Mrs Bauer were only half-time workers, Anja and they were on holiday and were abroad and the boss, Mr Brandt, would certainly not suspect her, since he was a kind of demigod for her anyway.

Next, she took a pack of paper clips from Ms. Maus's desk drawer and spread it over the keyboard.

She then scattered stitching on the floor. Sometimes her colleague, who had a penchant for shoes with very high heels, hurt her feet and she took off her shoes. It would be funny if she stepped into the magazine.

She teleported back to her hotel room in Greece.

Her parents lay in the adjoining room and slept deep and tight. They had not noticed that the daughter had not only left the room or the hotel, but even the country.

The next morning Sina slept for a long time and then went to the hotel's breakfast buffet in a good mood. She indulged in a bun and then ate a fried egg. She thought that around this time Ms. Maus liked to put her coffee pot next to her computer to drink a cup from time to time.

Well, Sina had already taken this work from her last night. She thought of calling at work under some pretext that she had to think about. But she quickly rejected that idea.

She did not want to be suspicious, even if she would have liked to know what the reactions to her nightly action had been like. But to find out, she would have to wait until the holiday was over.

After breakfast, Sina went to the hotel pool and lay down in a deckchair. She leaned back and closed her eyes. From time to time, she giggled as she thought of the chaos Ms. Maus had to wrestle with this morning.

She would have been willing to take the matter under "little evil revenge" and leave it to herself. She had a little bad conscience because of the probably destroyed PC keyboard and even wondered if she had gone too far with it.

But it was different and her bad conscience disappeared.

Two days later, she came to the conclusion that she wanted to annoy her colleague again, because Ms. Maus had not taken it upon herself to leave an unfriendly message on the mailbox of her switched off mobile phone.

_"Why did you pin the Müller process into the Nießen folder? And where is the Ulpert folder? In addition, I find it under all the sow that you turn off your mobile phone on holiday. You could really be a little more interested in your profession and be more collegial."_

But there was another message on the mailbox, which was created two hours later

_"Mrs. Bauer had incorrectly pinned the letter. That can happen. Still, it's not okay not to turn on your phone. I could have questions. Besides, I have enough around my ears. I needed a new keyboard... and you don't need to call back. I don't want to hear anything from you until the end of your vacation. You have disappointed me too much because you are not reachable."_

Sina swallowed heavily. So, not for the first time, double standards have been applied. So if the colleague allowed herself a mistake, it was not as tragic as it was in her case. Basically, she also found it impossible for her colleague to call her on holiday, and she once envied her mother. She had told her that during her training period, vacation was also on holiday. There were no mobile phones and they were unreachable.

Sina thought to herself that these must have been paradisiacal times.

But this call in this unkind tone, it had not been a polite question, was, in Sina's view, a naughty one. And she came to the conclusion that Ms. Maus urgently needed to be a little annoyed again.

This would be tackled by Sina that night, so she teleported to her workplace again that night. 

This time she had waited until two o'clock in the night, because she and her parents had watched a show in which Greek folk dances were performed in the hotel. 

One of the dancers had been smiling at her all the time and she had said that her hairstyle, which Ms. Maus often complained about and asked her to go to the hairdresser, was probably not so ugly.

In this case, Sina decided to trust the judgment of an attractive artist and her own taste rather than a bad-tempered colleague.

That night, she tipped coffee over the new keyboard again, opening all the holes she could find in the office and emptying the snippets over the keyboard. Then she hid her colleague's favourite coffee. This did not affect the other colleagues and the boss, because she always used her own coffee because she did not like the other variety.

She really made an effort with the hiding place and finally put the coffee in the freezer. There also the tacker of the colleague and her computer mouse disappeared. Should she quietly think that she has put things there in the madness herself.

Then Sina returned to her hotel room.

A few days later the holiday was unfortunately over and Sina entered the office a little nervously. Ms. Maus was busy carefully pouring a cup of coffee and put the jug far away on the other side of the table. 

The trainee hardly appreciated her when she entered the office and with Anja it behaved similarly. Nevertheless, the day was quite pleasant for the two youngest members of the office team.

They were finally able to do their real work and even learned through Ms. Bauer how to make a billing on the computer, because they did not have to do any special tasks for Ms. Maus.

For this was deepened almost the whole day in a conversation with the boss. He sat next to her desk and tried to comfort her. 

"Now don't worry about the keyboard, even if it's happened for the second time. I've also poured Coke over mine before. This is annoying, but also not a doomsday, for you it was just coffee, which they accidentally poured over it! Just take a little better look out the next time."

"But that's the problem. It wasn't me. It must have happened in the middle of the night or in the early morning. I saw it when I came to the office. And then all the snippets from the puncher...," complained Ms. Maus, and Sina could hardly contain a grin.

Apparently the boss believed that she had caused the damage herself, but now, for whatever reason, invented a confused story.

"The piece of plastic wasn't really pressed on to her puncher and got up when they put it over the keyboard..."

"No, that was the way It was in the morning when I came. And then there were staples on the floor. I stepped in.

"They will have fallen down," Mr. Brandt tried to reassure his employees.

"And my coffee is gone, too. I've been looking for him forever," she lamented now. "Do you believe in goblins? It's like this TV series that used to run. With the goblin."

"No, I don't believe in goblins," Mr. Brandt replied, and his voice sounded a little more impatient. "And we've been having conversations like this for a few days since the second keyboard was damaged...."

Sina quickly put a few files on the colleague's table and she gave her a nasty look. 'Don't put them there. Not near the jug! I have already told Anja. She should tell you. But you trainees are probably overwhelmed with it."

Sina put the files elsewhere when Ms. Dahmen entered the room. In her hand she held a puncher, a computer mouse and a pack of coffee.

"I found them in the ice compartment. I brought a pack of ice squirrels for everyone and wanted to put it in the freezer. And that's where I found it. That's part of it..."

"Me," Ms. Maus shouted. "That's what I'm looking for. And it was in the freezer? How does it get there?"

"Probably it was a goblin," Mr. Brandt said, laughing.

Sina, on the other hand, came to the conclusion that the goblin would drift around the office even more often at night if Ms. Maus did not get a little nicer. Next, her phone, which she sometimes forgot in the desk drawer, because she had to be so annoyed about apprentices, at least she always said this, maybe once in the fridge or the freezer....

Coffee and computer keyboards could also continue to have a great attraction for each other.

**The End**


End file.
